The Eclipsed Kai - Rain Feather's Saga
by LadyRainFeather
Summary: Based upon Joe Dever's Lone Wolf. Many know the story of Lone Wolf... but what if, instead, the last Kai left standing after the massacre had been a young spit of a girl, one who held more secrets than answers? What if she was the one to undertake the quest to rid Magnamund of the evils that have been plaguing it? Contains dark moments, some violence. May increase rating to M.


**I own Rain Feather and any other Original Characters I create. Everything else is the property of the amazing Joe Dever, and I thank him for allowing us to play in his creations. This is based off of "Flight From The Dark", Mr. Dever's first Lone Wolf adventure. I'm not making any money off this, please don't sue. It's a fan work, done out of my love for the series and the setting.**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Part 1: Rising Darkness**

For the first few moments, her world was pain. Dirty fingers pulled black hair out of blue eyes, and she struggled to her feet, balancing her palm against the very tree that had knocked her out. The other hand was raised to her forehead, where she could feel the beginnings of a knot. Clenching her teeth, she focused her willpower inward, and gradually the pain cleared, the knot seeming to shrink away, the pain receding into nothingness. Several deep breaths followed- and then a rush of memories.

_Ten years ago…_

_The sloshing of water was really all she could hear, as bundled up as she was. Her mother's arms were wrapped securely around her, and she was held tight against her. Her mother was talking with someone else who was in the boat, but she didn't really pay any attention- instead, her little eyes were focused on the bit of honey-sweetened bread clutched in her hand. Honey was a rare commodity where she had grown up- it would take half a boat's catch just for one urn of it. The stranger, however, had expensive taste- dropping several crowns at the warm inn for some, and then offering her a taste. _

_She'd been hooked immediately, and she'd eaten three pieces of bread smeared with the stuff along with her breakfast. It seemed that as they traveled- another day by boat, and then two days by land, that she was allowed to have as much as she wanted. She wondered what the occasion was- her birthday was three months away, and Fehmarn was a month off. That last day, it had been raining, and about noon, she finally understood why._

_She was placed on the flagstones of a courtyard, her small leather shoes tapping against the stone as she yawned and stretched. She was immediately embraced by her mother, who held her close for several minutes before letting her go to stand on her own. That had been the first clue that something was wrong. The second… had been that she was desperately trying to hold back tears._

"_Sari, I have to go on a trip. I wish you could come with me, my little minnow, but you will be safe here. I will come back to see you whenever I can. I want you to listen to the nice people here-they'll look after you and make sure you'll get a better life than what we left behind."_

_A few more words to the man in the green cloak, and then they turned and left, without a look back at her. She started to run after her, but a pair of strong arms scooped her up and held her tight, even as she started to scream and flail against the person who was keeping her from her mother. Her little fists beat a staccato rhythm against his chest until she'd cried herself out. _

_Dazedly, she limply went through the rest of the day, not even reacting when she was bathed, fed and put to bed a few hours later. She didn't even react when they dressed her in green the next day…_

Something was very wrong. Something that caused her to rack her brain, bringing up yet another memory…

_Four years after she'd arrived. She was eight, and the man who'd held her on that day- she'd learned his name was River Otter, which struck her as strange- he'd taken her out into the woods, and she'd spent the day running around among the trees and collecting the discarded feathers that birds had shed. There was a woman- a friend of Otter's- who would weave the feathers into her hair (secretly cleaning them of disease with a quick flex of her Healing power) in a way that they would stay secure within the braided strands. Naturally, the girl had made Winter Dove promise that as soon as her fingers were dexterous enough, she would teach her how to do it herself. She would spend the day gathering feathers, placing them in a small pouch that River Otter presented her, proclaiming it hers "…if you will let me start teaching you to do the same things that we do. You've got the same little spark inside that we do, and we'd really like it if you'd let us in to help you. You've been here for four years, and you're fast approaching the age where we start the training of the young ones who have the same spark inside them as you do. It would give you something to do, besides staying in your quarters all day."_

_She'd leapt at the chance, especially when she learned he'd be heading up her training group. She'd also be getting a Kai name, one to define one specific thing that the teachers had noticed about them. On the way back, they were caught in a sudden cloudburst, and a clap of thunder startled a flurry of songbirds into flight, where they lost plenty of feathers as they sought the safety of the sky. They rained down around the girl, who had hung back to try and catch the feathers as they fell to earth._

_Winter Dove nudged River Otter, seeing him stare, then smile as the girl returned to him, showing off the three handfuls of feathers she'd collected in her pouch. _

"_I think I know the perfect name for you, little one. No matter your original name, your past, or your history… you will be Rain Feather. You'll be expected to give that as your name, as long as you reside among us. The trials will be hard, but I know that you will rise through them with the persistence of the rain and the grace of a songbird in flight."_

_At an uttered question, he smiled. "…and as long as you wake up on time, Winter Dove can braid your hair for you. But only if you're on time."_

No, that wasn't it… she slumped to the ground under the tree, calling upon her Kai powers to try and forcibly clear her mind. That brought up a memory that she'd tried to keep buried.

_Nine years after she'd arrived. She was thirteen, and an Acolyte, having recently mastered the secrets of Mind Over Matter. As she'd gotten older, she'd learned more of why they'd been called there._

_Just over the Durncrag range, not that far from the monastery, was where the territory of Man ended, and where the realm of the Darklords began. The Darklords of Helgedad, beings of complete evil and darkness, sought to rule the planet for their master- the foul Naar, King of Darkness. The only people with enough skill to defeat the periodic incursions of the Darklords were the Kai. To do so brought great risks, as she'd found out when Winter Dove had sought her out one day, with the worst news of her ten-year-old life: River Otter had perished on a mission to Ragadorn._

_It had marked the beginning of a change in Rain. Whatever chance she'd had of making friends was suddenly silenced, replaced by a burning desire to push her to be the best Kai possible. She sacrificed sleep, food, exercise, anything to spend time sharpening the disciplines she already knew. Her eyes, once blue as the summer sky, solidified as ice. While she participated in exercises to further her knowledge of Healing, it was uncommon to see her outside of her quarters._

_That was, however, until Falling Leaf was assigned to the same room. Leaf was the only daughter of the owner of a Toranese shipping company, and it seemed that having a Kai in the family was just another feather in their cap. It seemed that her specialty was seeking out evil vibrations in objects and people, and after she'd begun to hone her instincts upon a small chunk of black steel, she'd begun to pick up more vibrations of the same, and quickly put an idea together that seemed to draw the attention of many of the monastery's more senior monks. However… it didn't stop her from using it to practically dominate her roommate, who she suspected was putting off nearly the same waves, threatening to "go to the elder monks and have her exiled away to Kalte if she didn't listen to what I said". It ranged from having Rain use her healing powers on her tired, aching feet to giving her periodic rubdowns to recover from a hard day of weapon training. (This lead to no shortage of rumors about the two- which gave Leaf yet another way to torture Rain.) _

_It all came to a head one night when Rain had been pushed too far. Leaf had been particularly brutal that day, and suddenly outright accused her of being a Giak in disguise, and Rain had leapt on her with a cry of rage. The screams and curses rang throughout the monastery, and a group of elder monks had to pull the two apart. While Rain had lapsed in her physical training, her mental skills were above average- and while Leaf had the physical advantage, Rain was punishing her mind with every blow she took. She'd reveled in the power, venting her frustration and rage with each lash of psychic power. _

_In the end, Leaf was a babbling mess for three days- and Rain had needed healing to restore her face to the way it had used to be. Thoughts flittered through the monastery as to what was going to happen to Rain- was she going to be exiled? Put to death? Thrown into the Daziarn beneath the Brotherhood guildhall in Toran?_

_In the end, she was moved into an isolated bedroom on the dungeon level. Her training was allowed to continue, but she practiced alone, with a Kai Lord on constant watch to make sure she didn't misuse her Mindblast again. She was only allowed to take her meals alone, in her room. These terms would last for a year, or until she did it again- after which a one-way ticket to the Shadow Gate was her future._

_The year had ended a week ago. She'd been allowed out on her own today for the first time in a year, and she'd reveled in something that the others took for granted. The air had been a nice change, and the weather was warm enough that she didn't need all of her furs. But something had struck her as strange- the normally noisy forest around the monastery was devoid of birdsong- not even a rustling in the trees. The wind was still- and that was when she'd heard it._

_It'd started out as a light rumble in the sky- and then it'd progressed to a full-on roar. Thousands of creatures surged out of the western sky, with wings like leather and faces like lizards. It was a cloud so great it blocked the sun in the sky and threw her surroundings into deep shadow. Only one thing laid to the west- the lands of the Darklords. This was no Giak raiding party out looking for a soft target- it was a sneak attack… on Fehmarn, of all days… and that was when it had all clicked into place like a well-made Bor rifle._

_The only force on Magnamund that could counter the Darklords was the Kai. This one day, out of the whole year, was the day every single Kai Lord, Lady and initiate would be in attendance at the monastery, with nary a thought of being vigilant against attack. Every single Kai was there, including Winter Dove, the only person who'd even bothered to speak to her after the year had passed. If they were still there, they would need her help. She'd been out cutting wood voluntarily- the more of an excuse she had to stay away from the other Kai, the better. Seeing the horde of creatures, she'd dropped the firewood and had been racing home when she'd tripped over a rock and plowed headfirst into a Sommlending Oak, knocking herself cold. It had been about midday when she'd gotten up close and personal with nature, it now looked to be middle of the afternoon…_

That was it! She stood and took off running towards the monastery. With that many Kai there, they had to have put enough of a fight to drive them off or stall them, right? Maybe enough Lords using Mindblast at the same time could drive them back over the edge… or the more martially-minded Kai would slaughter them all… Rain shook her head, setting her hair to waving in the breeze as she ran. She was no slouch in either department, but more comfortable with her mind. She was getting close, though… just ahead there was the edge of the forest… but it still sounded too quiet for a battle raging on and on…

She broke through the cover of the trees- and for the second time in her life, she was stunned into silence. The battle was not ongoing… it was over. And the result was not what she was expecting. The proud, strong walls of the Kai Monastery now laid upon the ground, nothing but rubble. The Tower of the Sun, with its sealed Lore-Halls that hadn't been ventured into for hundreds of years, ever since the loss of the Book of the Magnakai, was little more than a stub. But the worst part of the scene was not the collapsed buildings or the crumpled walls.

All she could see on the ground was a sea of green- Kai green. Bodies were everywhere- young, old, male, female… from grizzled old veterans to young Novices who were due to take the oath of loyalty that day… there were bodies everywhere. Picking her way through the ruins, she had hoped that someone else had made it through alive… blazes, she'd even be overjoyed to find Falling Leaf, she was so desperate… but it was for naught. The first one she'd recognized was Winter Dove- though the axe buried in her chest didn't do her any favors. She'd obviously tried to stall a squad of Giaks, judging by the pile of them around. But what had she been protecting…?

One look in the room behind her made her turn suddenly and retch violently next to the body of her only friend. It had been the room where the young had been prepared, and once they had gotten past Winter Dove… no. She had to stop thinking about it. She pushed further on, working her way down to the dungeons, curious as to her own room. The door to her old quarters was smashed open, and inside, upon Rain's bed, lay Falling Leaf- or at least, what she recognized as Falling Leaf. Her once-rival had been mauled, the hair on her head the only way she was able to make the identification through the mess that was on her old bed.

At last count, she'd been told to get one-hundred and forty three meals worth of firewood. An hour-long survey of the area counted up one-hundred and forty two bodies. That left… one Kai. One too-young, raven-haired spit of a girl who suddenly found herself at the center of something that she'd never expected eight hours ago.

Rain Feather was fourteen, and the last remaining Kai alive.

A cold dread settled into her belly- with the Darklords active once again, the King would be expecting the Kai to take the field to counter Giak, Drakkar and other evil foes alike, but without them, it would only be a matter of time until they were overwhelmed by the near-endless waves of forces sent by the Darklords.

The only person who knew what had happened here was her. There was no Winter Dove to braid her hair and tell her that everything was going to be all right. There was no Falling Leaf to make her life a living hell. There was no River Otter, with his kind smile and warm hand upon her shoulder. She had to leave them in the past. She was the future, and by Kai and Ishir, she was going to give as good as the Kai had gotten.

Rummaging through her drawers (Giaks were apparently too stupid to pull out drawers and ransack the contents), she pulled out a few things that they'd thankfully missed. A spare pouch of crowns, ones she'd been saving up for her own little jar of honey. A map of Sommerlund- she was the first to admit her Tracking wasn't as good as it should be, and while the forest around the Monastery was like the back of her hand, beyond that… she was walking blind. Folding the map and slipping it down the front of her tunic, she pocketed a few more things- the pouch full of feathers that River Otter had given her, some dried meat from Leaf's dresser, and finally, she was ready to turn her back on the room, but her foot nudged something that rolled under Leaf's bed. Rain would kneel and fish around, and her hand closed around something hard, wooden, and instantly calming.

She'd named it Breakwater, a spear in the style of the fishing industry of the Kirlundin Isles, where she'd been born. It was the weapon that she'd trained with, and while she wasn't up to the level of a Kai who had specialized, the spear was almost an extension of her own arms. Plus the butt doubled as a handy walking stick, too. It gave her a speck of hope that maybe, just maybe… she might be able to do this.

Taking one last look at the mess on the bed, she tipped her spear in a Kai salute, and sent off a quick prayer to Kai and Ishir to shepherd the souls of the Kai to their rest, but then she added on a little afterthought.

"I'll avenge you all… I swear it. I'll try to make you proud of me… even you, Leaf. No matter our differences… you deserved so much better than this."

With that, she looked around one last time, and took off at a run. She quickly made her way out of the ruins, and then looked back at the ruined monastery. She'd see it rebuilt one day- by her own hands, if need be. The Monastery _would_ be rebuilt- and the Kai would be reborn, someway or another. Teaching the skills, however, would be difficult- while she had the basics down, putting them into practice was going to be the hard part- especially when she'd not had the chance to learn more than the basics. Her teacher was going to be experience- but what about even _finding_ children with the potential to be Kai? She didn't know even that much… but it was clear she had two choices: either she was going to end everything herself- and when she finally passed, either of old age or on an enemy's blade, the Kai would be ended… or she was going to have to find a way to renew the Kai.

Then, she tore off into the wilderness, not once looking back. Her feet soon found one of the main trails, but something stopped her. If there were any Giaks in the area, they'd be watching the trails in case not all of the Kai had made it to Fehmarn. If Rain stayed on the track, they would learn that they'd missed her. Instead, she slung Breakwater over her shoulder and pulled out the woodcutting axe, and used it to blaze a trail through the undergrowth. It would be difficult to track her through the woodlands, and these woods were at least somewhat familiar to her.

As she kept going, she did her vest to recall what she'd been taught on the creatures that routinely harassed the villages on the slopes of the Durncrags…

_Silver Fox had looked each of them over as they gathered in one of the training rooms of the monastery. There was an acrid stink in the air, and he'd warned them that they were going to learn just what was on the other side of the mountains._

_They hadn't believed him, but a bunch of twelve-year-olds wouldn't believe anyone. That is, until he dropped a dead Giak at their feet._

"_Acolytes, meet the Giak. One of an endless horde that seems to flow from Helgedad like a smelly, unwashed tide. When you go to meet the enemy in battle, these will likely be the bulk of what you face. Now, listen up. The Darklands are little more than a strange, sandy desert, with plenty of mountains- or, at least that's what we think. We know little more than that about the realm beyond the mountains, but we know for sure that the one thing they don't have… is a forest. If you have to retreat from them, a sizable forest is the perfect place to regroup and turn the fight in your favor. They're not used to tight confines like that. Now, take a deep breath. This is a smell that you will never forget- and you WILL smell it again."_

She was so busy reminiscing that she almost didn't hear the Kraan until it was too late. The heavy beats of the wings finally broke through her ears, and she quickly pressed herself up against the tree she was near, pulling her hood over her head as she knelt, hoping to look like a moss-covered boulder. Thankfully, luck turned out to be on her side for once- the Giaks aboard the Kraan were looking for easier targets on the trails that they could see, and as it flew off, she got her first look at it. They reminded her of a kind of lizard she'd used to be chased around the baths with when she was younger.

'_How do I fight something that big? I don't even know where to stab it…' _ was the only thing that flittered through her mind. She watched it as it flew away from her position, the two Giaks still focused on finding survivors, and she let out the deep breath that she'd been unconsciously holding. That… had been close. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she turned and pushed on through the undergrowth.

Half an hour later, the semi-quiet of the forest was suddenly shattered by an explosion that caused Rain to skid to a stop among the forest trees. There wasn't much in nature that tended to explode on its own (besides Red Dawn's last attempt at making homemade ale), so this managed to draw Rain's attention rather swiftly. She began to sweep closer to the source, not understanding until the wind blew and she caught a sniff of something that took her back to the monastery- Giak. If they were involved, it couldn't be good.

Swiftly, she drew closer to the sounds, taking slight cover as marble ruins began to emerge from the overgrowth. The stink seemed to grow stronger as the ruins grew in number… and then she saw them.

One Giak was bad enough, but a whole squad of them was just more bad news… it looked like six of them- five looked to be regular fighters, but one of them wore a helmet with a bit of red fabric around it. _'Must be the leader… he's the only one who knows to hold that sword correctly. Guess that doesn't leave a whole lot of secrets as to how they choose their troop leaders- here, go ahead and hold these, and we'll see who's smart enough to lead you… not really impressed so far-'_

The leader gestured and the other five rushed forward, screaming at the top of their lungs- and there was another explosion, this one of blue lightning, as they were blown back. Rain couldn't help herself but smirk as three of the Giaks didn't get up again. A rustle of fabric reached her ears, and she caught sight of the source of the magic.

He was as young as she was, with stringy blonde hair, slender, with a blue robe that had obviously seen better days. There were several small holes, and he looked as haggard as she felt. Though he did have nice green eyes, she had to admit… but then she shook herself. Behind him, climbing a ruined pillar, was a seventh Giak, clutching a curved dagger in its teeth. The young mage obviously didn't hear the grunts and moans of the creature struggling to climb the pillar, and Rain shook her head.

'_Time to fight the forces of evil… or at least disorient them.' _ With a few running steps, she burst out of the brush, enough to draw the attention of every being in the clearing. Her blue eyes locked onto the Giak climbing the tower, and he was stupid enough to look right back at her.

One of the theories behind Mindblast was that the eyes were the windows to the soul of a being, and an especially direct route to the mind. Mental techniques like Mindblast (and the lost long-ago Psi-Surge) were effective even if the target was facing away from them. But if you could get them to look into your eyes, it seemed like you got better results- unless they had some kind of defense. The Giak had none, and she quickly struck. Mental power, she'd been instructed, was something that any Kai could wield. Some treated it as a weapon to use, smashing and slashing like a broadsword, axe or mace.

But the true virtuoso, her instructor had told her, struck like a rapier- or a spear. Get inside, strike quickly, deeply, decisively, and then get out before they could figure out just what had happened- and by then, it was too late. The mind controlled the body, and Mindblast could do more than just bludgeon someone over the head. The monk instructing her (who'd she'd heard rumors would bemoan the fact that she wasn't two years older over too many cups of ale just three weeks ago) had taught her ways of influencing a target's mind to invoke certain responses in their body. In the Giak's case… she magnified the distance down in his mind by three times. Predictably, the Giak gasped, scrabbled to keep hold of the top of the pillar, and fell, smashing his face into the marble below and the dagger through the back of his skull.

At Rain's appearance, the Giak leader screeched in outrage, shaking a wicked-looking barbed flail as the last two under his command took off running. "RANEG ROGAG OK—ORGADAKA OKAK ROGAG GAJ!" it screamed at the two of them, before he took off, sprinting after his troops. Rain wiped her brow with a hand, casting off sweat. She heard several footsteps close on her, and a somewhat deep voice that still managed to crack in three places as he started talking.

"I never saw that one… but thanks for taking care of him. I didn't think I'd see a Kai Lord out this far from the monastery, but I'm happy I found you, sir! I have a very urgent message for the Grand Master…"

He held out an envelope, and Rain took out in her hand. Wait a minute… had he just called her a…? She looked down, and a little color took to her cheeks. If all it took was a folded map to make her look like a boy… She quickly turned, and blushed even harder as she pulled out the map before she turned back to the young mage, who was leaning against a column.

"My Lord, what's that? Are you lost?"

It was just an innocent remark, but with the experiences of the day finally catching up to her, well… she was fourteen with a mess of emotions tangled round in her head, and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, saying the exact wrong thing about something he didn't know she was sensitive about. (When your roommate is an "early bloomer" and you still haven't gotten so much as a wrinkle… it kind of hurts. Leaf had always known that if she wanted to provoke Rain, all she'd had to do was loudly ask a passing monk why she had to share with a young male Novice… which would send Rain off the handle and usually after Leaf.)

"Okay, first off… it's Kai _Lady_. Not Lord. Kai Lady Rain Feather, to be precise. Maybe when you grow up a little bit, you'll count on something more than a person's… chest… to figure out what they are, okay?" At this point, her whole face seemed to be red from embarrassment. The young mage, surprisingly tactful for his age, actually looked somewhat sheepish.

"My… my apologies, milady. My name is Banedon. I'm with the Brotherhood of the Crystal Star- you know, the sorcerer's guild, out of Toran? I was the only one they could spare, but I didn't think I was going to be attacked on my way to the monastery… but I thought that Kai always traveled in groups… There were three of us, but Kraan dove from the sky, and we were separated. I was to keep going to the monastery if we were separated, but…"

At this, Rain felt a pang hit her heart.

"…they don't. Not since… six hours ago."

Banedon quirked his head as Rain slid her finger underneath the wax seal of the letter. Her eyes flicked over the written contents, and her teeth ground together. The Brotherhood had known there was a massive army a few days past, massing on the other side of the Durncrags, and they'd sent the information… by slowest means possible? The letter was dated four days ago- couldn't they have at least given them horses, or something? Or cast a spell? Or _something?_

She had to call on her Mindblast power to force herself to relax, using it to gently stun her mind enough to get back in control of her emotions. Instead, she re-folded the message and handed it back to Banedon.

"…go back to Toran. Your message won't do the Kai any good." Banedon opened his mouth to protest, but Rain kept on blazing through, anger flowing through each word.

"It won't do them any good because _you're too late._ The Monastery was attacked around midday. You'd be lucky to find a pair of stones still standing there, not to mention the pure slaughter of the Kai that happened. There's nobody to take your message there because _they're all dead!_ Grand Master Wise Hawk can't take your message because he's _dead!_ Every single Kai that was known in Sommerlund was there, and every single one of them fell in battle against the hordes. The only things that are needed at the Monastery are a number of people willing to recover and bury the Kai there, and burn the Giak bodies- so that's why I'm telling you to go back to Toran, _because you can't accomplish anything here. _ You wanted to find the Kai, well, you found her. Out of one-hundred forty-three Kai on the rolls, you've managed to get yourself saved by the very last one on Magnamund. Consider yourself lucky."

With that, she sank to a heap on the stones next to him, and bowed her head as the tears came down like rain.

After a few minutes, however, she felt a hand around her shoulder, and leaned her head up to see those green eyes inches from her own. Her face was red, both from crying- and more than a little embarrassment. He offered forth a small piece of cloth, and she wiped her eyes and cleared her nose.

"…sorry about that… I didn't mean to lose my composure like that, but…"

Banedon nodded, and leaned back. He rustled about, and stuffed the message back into his robe's pocket, discarding the small handkerchief she'd used. They sat there for a minute, and he finally spoke.

"How old are you?" The question took her by surprise, and she looked away before answering.

"Fourteen. Spent ten years at the monastery, don't know much before that. You?"

Banedon looked away a little guiltily. "Thirteen… just two weeks ago. They just made me a full trainee at the Crystal Star. This was my first mission, and well… at least I found _a _Kai to give the message to. …I didn't mean to insult you like that, too. Look… hold onto this."

He fumbled at his neck for a while, and then drew a small necklace over his head. It was a simple iron chain with a small crystal charm attached to it- something simple. He spread the chain out and placed it around her neck, pulling her hair through it- and letting his fingers slide through her hair as he drew the braid through it, which made her blush a little.

"That's a Crystal Star Pendant- I can get another one back in Toran, and besides, that ought to help you. It'll identify you as an ally of the Brotherhood, and it should get you some help if you come across any of the rest of the Order. I get the feeling that you're going to need it, Miss Rain. I would have gotten here sooner if not for the storm that almost washed Toran into the sea, and now that I think about it… I think I know who helped the Darklords. I wasn't supposed to know about it, but there was a brother by the name of Vonotar. He'd been suspected of dabbling into right-handed magic, and some few days ago, he denounced the Brotherhood Council and killed one of our Elders when we tried to stop him. He escaped into the night, and the next morning, the storms began. It has to be him- nobody else would have even bothered trying to cross the Durncrags, and we could sense that he headed west like a bolt from a crossbow. There was no sense chasing him because the elders were in such disarray that we could never have caught him. The only way the Darklords would have ever known of the fact the Kai gather at Fehmarn is if someone would have told them. Vonotar sold the Brotherhood out for power, and the Kai were his ticket into the Darklands. He managed to betray both our orders… but you got the worst of it."

He stood, a little unsteadily, and Rain got to her feet as well.

"Sommerlund's going to need you more than ever, Miss Rain. You'd best hurry on your way to Holmgard. I'll head back to Toran, and let the Brotherhood know. We'll try to handle the Monastery, so don't cry any more right now… maybe we'll see each other again someday, you know?"

Rain let her lips purse into a small smile. It wasn't the right time to suddenly break out into a big smile, but… it wasn't the right time to break down and cry, like she wanted to. There was so much more at stake than her own emotions… her country was at war, against an enemy only she could apparently fight. Her own time would have to be later.

"Maybe we will. Try not to get yourself killed, apprentice. Send word to Holmgard when you get underway."

He nodded, and when he suspected she wasn't looking, took a step closer and gently hugged her, and then stepped back before she could do much of anything else, before sprinting off towards the underbrush again.

"I will, Lady Kai. Maybe when we next meet, you'll have grown into both halves of that name- but I hope we do!"

As his footsteps faded away, she stared after him. He was certainly odd, but… it had felt nice. In fact, it had been the first close human contact she'd had in months. She clung to the feeling, and closed her eyes long enough for a quiet sigh. It was a nice feeling- only broken by a sudden sting of pain along the side of her head. That caused her eyes to flare open, and her eyes finally spotted several pairs of yellow eyes in the undergrowth. Then she saw more of them, as they burst out of the underbrush and after her, and she took off into the forest again, watching as the trees suddenly started to thin out. Ahead of her rose a rocky hill, one that she could get a better vantage point from to fight her opponents- but then, as she started to make for the hill, she instead twisted her legs and sprinted off for the deeper part of the forest, just east of the hill. Silver Fox had been telling the truth- as she ran through the woods, soon, all that was left behind her were some snarled Giak curses and shaking fists. Apparently, they'd sought easier prey than her- and weren't used to having to fight for their prey this hard.

But all the running had finally begun to take its toll on her body. Her legs were screaming at her, pleading for a break, and the rest of her was burning with fatigue. She wasn't used to such harsh conditions yet, and it was beginning to show. Not since the last time she'd went after Leaf had she run this much… she could afford a chance to stop and rest, if only for a few minutes. Taking the chance to refresh her mind, she rummaged through her pack and pulled out the map of Sommerlund again. Holmgard was still a ways off, but that also presented a new problem- map reading wasn't her strong suit. In fact, all this outdoor stuff… none of it was. Focusing so much on her mind had let her body begin to atrophy, to the point where it just wasn't used to this type of abuse. This was the type of workout, she reckoned, that would have given a Magnakai fits.

After a few minutes, she re-folded the map and pressed onwards, until a slight tang filled her nose. Any resident of Sommerlund would know that smell- Sleeptooth. It was a thorned vine that was commonly found in forests and fields, and it was one of the lesser hazards that could be found in the forests of the region. It was easy to spot, though- the vines were dark-red, but the thorns were a brighter crimson color, and a couple good scratches would easily put you down for the rest of the day, if you weren't careful. The sap from a Sleeptooth vine was commonly used to sedate people and animals for medical treatment, though it was more effective when it had been condensed into a potion.

But there was no time to lose; hacking through underbrush was only going to make it longer until she got to Holmgard. No, at this point, it was safer to just go around it- with throngs of Giaks in the woods, going unconscious on the ground would be like jumping on top of a drawn weapon. She'd tried that already, in her only game of Greel that she'd played- the scar on her stomach where someone had planted the axe was still there. Her boots instead thumped through the undergrowth as she spotted a track. By her reckoning, it was headed northeast, and that meant it was likely going to Holmgard.

It was another hour or so before the path opened up into a clearing. Several huts stood around the edges, and after a minute of thought, she realized exactly where she was. Pulling out the map, she placed her finger at a small dot that was labeled "Fogwood". It wasn't so much a village as a compound, though- it was run by a family of charcoal burners, and had been there for as long as any of the Kai could remember. It was named for the ever-present haze of wood smoke that usually hung over the area, but… there wasn't a trace of it anywhere nearby. Given the circumstances, she drew Breakwater from her back and stepped forward into the clearing cautiously.

The first hut she came to looked like it had been hit by a pack of roving scavengers. Nothing was left intact inside- the furniture was smashed, charcoal sacks were destroyed with their contents strewn all over, and further inside, she could see a pair of legs sticking out from behind a wall. Hope raised in her chest as she ran over, but it quickly died in her heart as she went through the door. The young man's back was a mess of blood and gore- it looked like he'd died painfully. In fact, the spear that had been used to bring his end was still stuck deep into the wound. They'd been here before her; how long, she couldn't tell. With a grunt, she pulled the spear from the body, and confirmed her suspicions- it was of Darklands make. It took her a few minutes, but eventually, she was able to wrench the spear out of shape and make it somewhat unusable by placing the tip against a fireplace and leaning on it. It wouldn't take another human life without some concentrated effort.

She hadn't seen another soul since Banedon. Rain just hoped it wasn't an omen of things to come. At least the King's Army protected Holmgard, so if anything, it would at least be defended- not to mention the ever-seeming hatred that the Darklords seemed to have for the house of Ulnar would virtually ensure that they headed there after decimating the Monastery. At least Toran, Ruanon and Anskaven would be safe for the time being, too… key words being "time being". How long did she have before the rest of Sommerlund was under siege as well?

Now that she thought about it, that was going to cause her a problem as well- if she couldn't even approach Holmgard, how was she going to go in and see the King? She shook her head and shoved it to the back of her mind- first, she had to GET to Holmgard before she could worry about getting INTO Holmgard, and she'd taken too long here. Fogwood was going to have to take care of itself for the time being; there wasn't much she could do for the place, so it was time she was off.

Leaving the building and the clearing from its other side, she sprinted off into the forest again, following the track. A twitch of movement overhead caught her eye, and she looked up to find a black raven peering down at her. For a few seconds, they engaged in a bit of a staring contest, until it suddenly fluttered off in a hurry. Thinking nothing of it, she continued on the track, jogging to try and speed her pace- until she turned a curve and saw a figure standing in the path before her. Whoever they were, they were dressed in a full-length crimson robe, with the hood up. It was suspicious, but Rain's mind wasn't thinking of a threat- instead, she was more than thrilled to have met a potential fellow traveler.

"Hey! Over here!" she called out, and there was a pause. The figure shook its arm, and the raven suddenly seemed to change- shifting from a bird to a large black mace. It whirled on her, and its hood fell back, and it was enough to cause her to step back and pull Breakwater in one fluid motion just as it rushed at her. The mere sight of it almost froze her blood- the person in the cloak wasn't even human; it wasn't even truly _alive_. It was a skeletal being, with grey flesh hanging from its bones, with two burning pupils in an otherwise empty skull- a Vordak, an actual, honest-to-Kai undead. This was something she'd only really read about; nobody had dragged one into the monastery for the acolytes to poke and prod at. They were tough fighters not just physically, but mentally as well. They'd been gifted with something called "Mindforce"- at least, that's what the Kai had called it- that seemed to be a more rudimentary version of Mindblast.

Immediately, she was hit by the force of the thing's mind- right at the same time its scream hit her ears. While the scream was bearable, the Mindforce trying to plow into her mind was not- until she brought her own power to bear. The extra time she'd spent honing her defenses paid off- once her Mindshield was up, she felt the pressure back off- and quickly struck back to test its own defenses- and met nothing but a firm wall in return. Apparently, while her defenses were good enough to simply block the Vordak's power, she couldn't penetrate its defenses.

After that, the battle started- her first. The axe at her waist was largely forgotten- once the cool wood of Breakwater was in her hands, she focused and struck. The head of her spear found a home in the Vordak's gut, plunging through the leathery skin and organs to inflict its wound, but while wounded, the Vordak brought its mace up and around, slamming it into Rain's side, eliciting a bitten-off cry fro her lips.

The pain spurred her on, and she quickly pulled her spear back to strike again, drawing it back and stepping away, watching the mace fly by her face and taking the opportunity to simply deliver two swift strikes to the torso of the creature, making it shriek in pain. Breakwater's tip was becoming covered in the fluid that seemed to serve as both preservative and blood for the creature, and Rain let a fierce grin cover her lips. Regardless of the pain, she was confident that she was going to win this thing, and she struck her next blow with all her might.

It proved to be a mistake that nearly cost her her life. The Vordak shifted out of the way, Breakwater's tip grazing the monster's stomach, even as the mace cracked across her shoulder with enough force to nearly break it. A quick twist pulled Breakwater back into ready position, and proved her shoulder would still work. But as the Vordak struck again, Rain stabbed forward again, hoping for better luck- and cried out again as the mace slammed into her side again, this time leaving no doubt that there were at least a few broken ribs on that side of her body. But while Rain's wounds were beginning to catch up with her, the Vordak was in worse shape than she was. It seemed to be barely holding on, looking like one or two good strikes would finish it.

In the end, it took only one more. The tip of Breakwater found the Vordak's chest, and it dove in, biting through the withered flesh- and eliciting a fading scream from the thing, which collapsed upon the ground and started to... dissolve? The grass under it seemed to wither and die before her eyes, and naturally, her eyes were drawn to the gem that had rolled out of its robe. If she was going to restart the monastery, she was more than likely going to need her fair share of money- and besides, money could open doors her spear or her cloak wouldn't have a chance to.

The blasted thing was still warm- in fact, it was so hot that it burnt her hand, forcing her to kneel and scoop it into her pack with her cloak, even as arrows started to rain around her. Apparently the local Giaks had found her, thanks to the Vordak, and she was forced to run for her life again as she tore out of the area, the Giaks quickly fading behind her. Her body was screaming from all the exertion, the pain drawing from her attention- and when her legs plowed into some low branches, she cried out, finding herself tangled in the brush and bashed up even further, wincing as she moved her arm to chop through the brush with her axe to free herself.

Another two hours passed by while she was walking, and she made sure to focus her healing powers on the places that were the most important for her to keep fighting- making sure her shoulder was working fine, and then starting to work on her ribs, starting the process to make them whole again. There wasn't a part of her that didn't ache, but she grinned as her eyes spotted something ahead in the massive hill looming ahead- a cave. It promised shelter, camouflage, and maybe even... a way through the hill, without having to climb it?

At least she could use it as a place to relax a bit, maybe focus her energy and get some healing done- and without hesitation, she walked right in, holding the axe in front of her, sweeping it back and forth to clear the way- not even thinking that a chittering, slimy mass of tentacles would drop right down onto her head. The tendrils wrapped around her neck and started to squeeze, and she began to wildly swing the axe at it, panicking as she found it harder and harder to breathe. One swing, however, was enough to catch the Burrowcrawler square in its face, and as it died, Rain grabbed her pack from its jaws, pulling it free and making a run for the other end of the cavern. She ran for five minutes, finally bursting through some roots and vines and collapsing in a patch of grass, outside the exit, hyperventilating and trying to collect herself. She sat up, shrugged her pack off- wait, if she was still wearing her pack, what did she...?

It was apparently the belt of one of its former victims, she realized, and a familiar, comforting jingle came from its pouch- one that opened after a quick yank and she nearly giggled with delight as she watched the gold crowns spill into her hand. Kai and Ishir may provide, but merchants and restaurants never took prayer as a tradable currency. There were twenty gold crowns in the pouch, and joining them to her own almost put another spring in her step. At the least, she would buy herself a bath in Holmgard, with all the female-oriented lotions, oils, and washes she could afford.

The other item on the belt provoked a grin as she recalled yet another lesson that had been passed down to the female Kai...

"_Listen up- this is important, and could very well save your lives one day- so stop talking and listen!" _

_Rain had no idea how Winter Dove had been roped into this lesson, but she didn't look very happy to be there, either. Holding a dagger in one hand, and the front of her Kai tunic with the other, she watched as the other young female monks finally paid attention- even as Falling Leaf snickered._

"_Some opponents you meet will believe several things about you- that you may not be as strong as they are, or as smart, or that just because you're female, that means they might have a shot with you if they can beat you into submission."_

_That little factoid had stunned the young monks. They knew that they may have to lay their lives on the line, but their bodies as well...? There wasn't a single thing that those who opposed them wouldn't do, apparently...but the whispering was quickly silenced as Winter Dove doffed her cloak, and her tunic, standing there only in her wrap from the waist up. Turning it inside out, she revealed a small leather sheath about breast-level, that was sewn right into the tunic. _

"_This is a small secret that has saved many, many lives, and other things besides. Slip a dagger in here, and never, ever take it out. As you grow into your bodies, eventually the only thing a potential opponent will see there is the curve of your body- and even then, they will close with you. Let them think that they have the advantage- and then show them why the females of the Kai are more dangerous and wily than many think."_

The memory of one of her only friends warmed her heart, even as she pulled her tunic out a bit and slipped the dagger inside the sheath. The metal of the hilt was cool against her skin, but it was one more line of defense between her and the end her enemies desired for her.

Then she was off again, somewhat re-energized by her quick rest, and she finally let out a cheer after another half-hour. She'd found something that she'd desperately needed to find- a highway. An honest-to-Kai route to Holmgard that she could make so much better time on than just running through the forest. It was loaded with people- refugees from the north, she imagined- and that meant news.

But even before she could ask her first question, the flapping of leathery wings could be heard overhead, and the screams of the refugees began to pick up as a cart full of children broke down up ahead, its wheel jammed in a rut. The refugees were scattering, even as the Kraan swooped in, delivering a bunch of Giaks right above the cart. The screams of the children seemed to echo in Rain's mind, and before she knew it, she'd pulled Breakwater from her back and was roaring a battlecry- a rather squeaky one, she would admit later, but a cry all the same.

Her mind struck at the same time her spear did, quickly striking deep on each of them, forcing them to reel and pay attention to only her- allowing the kids to leave the cart and scramble to the woods. Though her fighting style was effective, it was only against one opponent- and while she focused on one, the air was filled with the cries from all four of them as they battled. Breakwater found Giak flesh as often as their black steel weapons found Rain's body, and it was a pitched battle that ended with sheer willpower on her part- the last Giak's sword had found her side, and through the pain, she forced herself to remain upright and awake, and with a scream, she drove Breakwater into the Giak again, listening as it gurgled and died, the sword slipping out of her as it fell away.

Her tunic was bloodsoaked by now, looking more brown in places. Her healing skill set to work on it, but she had to will herself onward, using the butt of Breakwater as a crutch to hold herself up. A farmhouse loomed into her view, and she made for it, simply pushing through the door as she stumbled, hoping that there would be something there for her.

Her hopes were dashed, however- the house was empty, except for a warhammer- but the next best thing was finding a chair to collapse into and practically black out as her head hit the table, her only sign of life the occasional twitch of an arm or a leg as she went deep into a healing trance, allowing her exhausted body a chance to heal. Wounds and bruises seemed to fade away, but the damage to bones could only be encouraged- it would take something along the lines of laumspur to force those to heal.

An hour later, the thundering of hooves outside announced the passing of a large force, and the sound was enough to wake her from the trance- though she had to work a bit to feel presentable enough to go outside- wiping her mouth off from the accumulated drool, unsticking her hair from her cheek, and simply checking her wounds to see how far she'd come in healing them. Several of the gashes were sealed over or almost done, but there was still plenty of work to be done. Still... she felt mobile, and that was worth the rest.

Stepping outside, she watched as an army of men thundered past, their gleaming armor indicating that they were on their way to a battle somewhere- though she half-raised her hand, something in her mind made her pause. Her responsibility, she figured, wasn't to win large battles- at least not yet. If she went along with them... it would delay her mission to the capital. Those men were likely rushing to their deaths, she realized, but as long as they kept the bulk of the Darklands forces occupied, it made it that much easier for her to move.

Her cloak allowed her to vanish into the woods, following an offshoot of the highway that held even more refugees. In the distance, she saw a gaudy cart being pulled by six matching horses, and a desperate plan formed in her mind. Hauling herself up a tree, as quickly as her injured body would let her, she waited until the wagon was underneath her, and she jumped down onto the top of it, landing with a thump. Almost immediately, a hatch popped open and she was faced with a massive man, muscular and scarred, who had obviously seen his fair share of combat. He quickly found her, and grimaced as he slipped a pair of knuckledusters onto his hands.

"Girlie, you picked the wrong caravan ta jump on. Imma give you to ta count o' three to jump down, den I'm comin' after ya."

Faced with no other choice- killing him wouldn't accomplish anything, and merchants had little use for coins... so she just tried to throw herself on the fact that he knew what the green of her clothes meant.

"Please, don't throw me off- I am Rain Feather, an acolyte of the Kai! I'm travelling to Holmgard with an urgent message for the King! I only request a section of the roof to rest on, please! My order is dead, and-"

The slam of the hatch was her only response, and the heated voices within were no encouragement. She'd resigned herself to walking, and was looking to the next straight stretch of road to jump off onto, when the hatch re-opened... and an older gentleman poked his head up to look around, his eyes widening as he spotted her.

"You imbecile, she IS a Kai! Nobody would wear that green and try to fake it! Clear a space for her, and get extra food out- as much as she can eat! I will not have a Kai Lady walk when I have the means to offer them a ride! Miss... please forgive his rudeness- I may have to hire a better class of bodyguard... please, come inside and make yourself comfortable. We are traveling from Toran, towards the capital- we've been attacked by anything and everything- those lizards that fly, not to mention hordes of bandits and robbers- but it would be our honor to help you get to Holmgard."

He moved out of the way, and Rain slid down into the hatch, moving over to a pile of silken cushions that embraced her form- and the feeling almost made her cry. Her body had been running on fumes for the last day, and when the bodyguard began setting out food, Rain let a tear slide out of her eyes as she set into it. It didn't matter how much she finished- there was always more being put out- there was even a small jar of honey to go with some bread after she had nearly stuffed herself, and the sweet taste seemed to tell her body that it was time for her to get some sleep. Before long, she had slipped her pack off, and could barely feel the blanket being tossed over her as she allowed herself to sink into a healing trance- and then into the sleep of the dead. She cradled Breakwater as she slept, clutching it to her almost like a child would a favorite toy.

The next morning, she awoke, hearing something that chilled her blood- the cries of a Kraan, circling overhead. Poking her head out the hatch as the others woke, she peered past the driver and spotted a crowd of forms upon the road ahead- a pack of Doomwolves, causing her to utter some very unladylike oaths she picked up. Ducking back inside, she grabbed hold of her pack ad shook her head.

"Thank you for the food and place to sleep... but I need to get moving. I'm jumping out here, you need to turn this thing around until the Kraan and the wolves take off after me. "

Without waiting for a response, she pulled herself up and out, pausing on the top of the cart long enough to get a good jump going- but it was long enough for her to get into trouble. She smelled it before she heard it, and heard it before she saw it- then she yelped as twin claws dug into her arms, talons attempting to clutch her close enough to take off with her- but even as they dug in, she was working her arms back and forth, feeling herself slip out of the grasp of the thing. A bit more and she was free, landing on the ground- just in time to see a Giak riding a large wolf bearing down on her.

Pulling Breakwater, she set and prepared to receive the thing's charge, getting ready to impale the thing. Though her strike was true, the Giak suddenly brandished a sword, and struck at her arm while she was busy trying to pull Breakwater free, resulting in a hiss of pain and a number of oaths coming out of her mouth. A second strike targeted the Giak, but that left the wolf free to snap its jaws into her side, tearing away a chunk of her tunic, along with some of her skin under it.

Having taken enough, Rain struck downwards with the spear, and she was rewarded with a terrible snarling from both creatures as her tip struck home, skewering the Giak like a pierced olive and continuing down into the wolf, practically severing its spinal cord. Two more quick strikes finished off both rider and mount, and she was off into the forest again. It took another hour, but she crested a hill, and broke through the edge of the forest- and almost cheered, the tension leaving her body as she took in the sights.

There, in the distance... was Holmgard, its grey-white walls glimmering in the sun. She was almost there! Her goal was in sight! All she had to do, she realized... was get there. There seemed to be three ways to get there. She thought about jumping into the river and letting the river take her down, but the fact that she was weighed down with gear and that she barely knew how to swim nixed that. She could run down towards the highway and follow that, but that was a no-go- it would involve trying to outrun the incoming army, and though she was in shape, her lack of combat experience meant that she was more than likely dead if she got caught.

That left the third option... a place nobody in their right mind would usually enter- the Graveyard of the Ancients. She just hoped that the Giaks were stupid enough to follow her in- they might make good eating for the inhabitants that were rumored to be there. So she willed her feet to carry her to the left, disappearing into the mist that seemed to ooze from the place- so thick that it blocked the sun and put everything into a deep shadow- but to her senses, it almost felt like the mist was... welcoming her? Its simple caress seemed to be guiding her through the terrain, steering her past the worst of the graveweed.

The rustling of the slight wind sounded eerily like whispers, and it only served to put her further on edge once she was able to figure out what they were saying- quiet celebrations, almost like it was a special occasion that she was there...

**She's back... home... back... chieftess... returned... **

On and on the whispers went, lulling her into a sort of subtle trance, one that snuck under her Mindshield and simply guided her along, her body unprepared for the swift onslaught. Quickly, she pressed on, stepping forward between a pair of pillars, barely reacting as the ground beneath her gave way, and she was dumped onto the floor of an ancient catacomb. Brushing herself off, she walked forward, her eyes glazing over as she began to experience a bit of a hallucination- or an illusion. She stepped forward, arms almost mechanical as she walked through an archway, towards an old, crumbling sarcophagus, and then pulled the lid off, Breakwater clattering to the floor behind her.

The skeleton inside lait upon a pile of gold, but treasure was far from her mind as she suddenly felt herself slip fully away, her body slumping down into the casket atop the skeleton's, even as her eyes closed, fully immersing her in the vision.

* * *

Before the Sommlending had appeared to settle the area, the area known today as Sommerlund was inhabited by a nomadic race of primitive people, who prided themselves upon their self-reliance and stone-carving. These people were made up of a number of wandering tribes, that appeared to split to hunt the herds of local wildlife for food and fur- using everything that they could from each animal that they killed, and using the rest of it as bait for other creatures and things.

Leather was one of their most common uses for hides, but fur was reserved as a status symbol- the more you had, the more rank you had among the tribe, and the family with the most fur oftentimes lead the tribe, becoming its chieftain, for lack of a better word. But sometimes, tribes would clash... maybe it was about some imagined slight, maybe about the resources they had- but one of the most common reasons was that more people meant more power... and in those days, the strongest were practically gods on earth to their followers.

She would open her eyes to someone shaking her shoulder- shoving them away, she pulled the fur blanket back up and tried to get back to sleep, only to be hoisted up and set on her feet, the blanket pooling down around her feet as she fought to awaken completely. As her eyes came into focus, she would pull her hands away and wipe the dust from her eyes, shaking her hair out as she struggled to organize herself. Something was pressed into her hands- a long, wooden shaft that she instinctively clasped- and then food was being offered, and water.

"Hurry and collect yourself, we have to flee- his people have found us at last! Quickly, you need to go, my-"

There were suddenly the sounds of fighting outside, and while the three people watched, the fire illuminated a horrific scene, indeed. A horde of men rushed towards the tent, their shadows dark against the walls. More sprang up, to block their way, and quickly, the fighting began. Though the ones defending the tent were fighting valiantly, more shadows moving up meant that they were soon to be outnumbered... they had to leave, and leave NOW!

The two people with her pulled her towards the flap in the back of the tent- if they could just escape into the darkness, there was a chance they could go regroup with the part of the tribe still with her father- he would make this right, no matter what! Yes, all they had to do was escape... holding the spear in front of her, she pushed through the back of the tent- only to be greeted with many torches, and the cool feeling of metal at her back and throat. There was the sound of laughing, even as the sounds of fighting turned into the sound of slaughter behind her, and she had to blink, even as her spear was wrested from her hands, and she was shoved forward, into the light.

"Hmf... a little scrawny, do you not think, my brother? His taste must be slipping... or his information was bad. She's still much too young..." That was from the one on the left, who held a spear to her stomach, holding a torch close as he peered at her face. He was slender, yet covered in scars, suggesting that he had some skill in battle. His face was sharply lined, and his eyes were green and sharp. Some might have found him pleasant to look at, but at the moment... she honestly didn't think so.

The other one was almost the inverse of his brother- scraggly brown hair, clothing tied closed over his generous belly, struggling to contain everything inside. The smell was reaching her, and she tried not to visibly gag as he looked her over. Pock-marks and scars covered his face, and he was already streaming sweat from the effort he'd already exerted. He looked like he'd never had to fight for anything in his life- soft and babied, she imagined.

"Patience, brother... she may not be much now, but give her a few years... besides, it's not like we're here to take her back with us right now... but we need to take her back to the chief. He's got her father all nice and occupied... and if any of you so much as squeak, the little heir gets a nice spear into that pretty throat. So keep silent!"

With the weapons still at their backs, they were marched towards the worst of the fighting, the sounds of weapon hitting flesh, the screams of pain and death reverberating through her young ears. Death was nothing new for them, even at that young of an age- out on the plains, when times were tough, there were always those who figured taking from others was easier than finding for themselves. Thieves were given one chance to repent- after that, however... it was the decision of the person who was the victim as to what they suffered as punishment. Most times, it was the loss of a hand. The third time, well... it was being put to death. She had seen several executions- and had even sentenced one person to lose a hand for trying to steal her blankets two years ago.

Soon, they reached a bright area, where an older gentleman was bust trying to hold off a younger man, who looked like he was approaching his thirties. She recognized the older man as her father, and opened her mouth to protest, to cry out- but the point of a spear dug into her throat, even as the older man spun as part of his attack- but stopped as soon as he saw her held at spearpoint. His eyes widened, and his face contorted into a rictus of rage.

"My daughter- you dare bring her into this? She has no bearing upon our dealings!"

He would whirl about, and pour his strength into his strikes, trying to use his axe to break through the younger man's defenses- bttering away at him until even his rage could no longer sustain his attack- and then, she was jabbed in the shoulder with the point of a blade, causing her to cry out as blood began to drip down her leather jerkin. Her father turned his head, to check it out- and that was the opening that his opponent had been waiting for.

Driving his sword forward, he spun under the axe and rammed the point into her father's chest, opening him from stomach to chest, violently stabbing and plunging the blade home over and over. She didn't realize she was screaming until it was too late, and he lay upon the ground, bleeding out. With a smirk, his opponent leaned down, blonde hair falling around his face as he slowly slit her father's throat.

"See, old man? I just wanted your extra furs... now, it looks like I'm going to get a nice extra prize, as well... your furs... your tribe... and in a few years... she'll be mine, too, when she's ready..." \

Watching her father until he finally died, the man finally too notice of her, and walked over, only stopping to pick up a blanket upon the ground to wipe his sword clean. As he approached, she looked away, but quickly found herself looking up at him as his hand grabbed her chin, and forced her to. The rest of her people looked on, skittish... but unwilling to do anything, lest they risk her life.

"Brother... fetch the old man's necklace. Pull off three beads, and bring it back here. I think it's time we made this in the eyes of the gods, yes?"

The fat one sighed, and muttered something about having to do everything, but he complied, pulling a blood-covered necklace off her father's neck. Straining a bit, he broke three beads off of it, placing them in his brother's hand as she watched, then shoving the rest of the bloody mess over her head, tangling it in her hair and smearing the blood over her.

"Listen up, all of you! Consider this a deal to save your ungrateful lives... you get three cycles of the seasons to prepare your new Chieftess to rule. Every cycle, I will return one bead... and I plan to deliver the third one myself. Because then..."

His smile grew vicious.

"I come to claim my woman, in the eyes of the gods- and the lost fragment of my tribe that belongs with us. You will become part of mine- Seablack becoming Redclaw- and you'll have much better lives... once you become part of us. But until then... I suppose I'll just have to let you go, to grow a bit more... you're too scrawny, for any man, really. But I look forward to seeing you again, little Chieftess... or do you prefer your given name... young Wavebreak?"

With that, he turned away, quickly being followed by his two brothers- and then their warriors, who seemed to run off after their leaders- leaving the Seablack tribe to mourn a fallen chief, and a new chieftess that had to rise to power too early.

The funeral would last as long as it needed to for them to transport her father to the tomb complex that the Stonekeeper tribe kept prepared- and constantly expanded- but as they traveled, the thoughts of their new chieftess always looked to the future- three years... just three more years...

* * *

Her eyes flicked open, and with not even a scream, she pulled herself out of the casket, not realizing several things had been left behind. Her wounds had dripped upon the skeleton's ribcage, staining the ancient bones with her blood. One of its hands now curled up into a fist, holding several long strands of black hair... and she felt the briefest touch against her mind, almost like a caress, even as she drew away from the stone coffin.

**After an eternity... you return... I have been waiting, my little Seablack- but you are still as unwomanlike as ever. But this time... I have no fears that you will be mine. The world is changing... the taint in your blood crying out, welcoming the encroaching darkness... you should just give in... climb back in and give your love a nice embrace, and pull the top over you to let the world sink away... and simply allow me to pull you into my world. I will make you a queen, Seablack- all you have to do is pledge your life to me... all this tragedy, all this pain for a world that refuses to accept you as Kai, warrior, or even as woman... let me wash your anguish away...**

It sounded so good, she almost jumped at the chance. But inside her mind's core, there were rumblings- no, screams of dissent. Something primal inside her combined with her Mindblast as she fought the hold on her mind, stumbling back a bit as she hit the floor, losing her balance, her fingers finding Breakwater's shaft. That provided all the urge she needed- pouring herself, her life into her Mindblast, she tore loose from the thing's grasp, the dead king's grasp upon most of her spirit freed.

But there was something missing... a part of her once filled with strength was now a gaping hole, and she suddenly winced as something pressed into it, something that clung to her soul, spreading and attaching to it even as she felt her own psychic vibrations from the tomb of the Dead King.

**If I remember... I had to take your hand by force the first time I met you... but now... no matter where you are, I will always be with you... and you will always be with me. Your spirit will hurry to me when you perish... but do try to make a good show of it, yes? After millenia of being trapped in the void, embracing you to explore the world... being able to watch you grow, to live, and study... the closer you are to death, the louder you will hear my calling... you will not be able to flee my embrace much longer, and we do have much to catch up about... but until then, being able to keep a little of you with me seems like a fair payment for letting you go... now, off you go, little Seablack... go off into the world and show me what's changed...**

Her legs carried her away from the casket as fast as she could run, until she passed under another arch, and a stone slab came down, sealing her off from the king's tomb. His wild laughter bounced around her, and she couldn't help but worry what this might mean for her. Seeing a split in the path, she ran north, half-babbling in fear, Breakwater held before her as she feared anything else that might come after her in this place. Green light appeared before her, and she assumed it was daylight, piercing through the gloom, and she urged her legs further on, faster, wanting to get out of this place...

But it wasn't. She emerged into a room, where two lines of skulls sat upon pillars, lining the room. Unable to stop herself, she kept running, only stopping when the sound of breaking bone began to sound from behind her. Her wild blue eyes picked up shapes emerging from the skulls, and as they swooped towards her, she fought like a madwoman- screaming and screeching at them to get back, stabbing and swatting, wildly swinging Breakwater around her, ignoring the wounds she was receiving until they were all smashed and stabbed into paste.

After she slew the last one, the light began to fade- it was not daylight, but merely an attractant for the creatures to draw in their prey... and it caused Rain to nearly panic and go out of control for a few seconds. Turning her Mindblast inward, she stunned her own mind, over and over, trying to calm herself down long enough to get out of this place. When she was finally in some semblance of functioning, she investigated the skulls- and what she found went straight into her backpack- twenty jewels, all of fine cut and of different varieties- and she endd up smashing the skulls into flinders, just to make sure nothing else was on its way to kill her.

Running on into the next room, she found herself faced with another problem- a lock. This ignited fresh shrieks from her, leading to her banging her hands upon the stone as if willing it to open. She bludgeoned the lock over and over with her power of Mind Over Matter, pushing and shoving haphazardly until she herd it click- and then she pulled the pin, allowing her to slam herself against it until it swung open, dumping her outside in the cool, misty air. Flopping on the ground, the mud and dirt and grime smeared over her body, she screamed several times, making sure she was still alive.

Unexpectedly, her screams... brought answers.

"Hello, the graveyard! You're almost out of it! Follow the sound of our voices! Keep pressing on, you're almost clear!"

She turned her head, and something else caught her eye- the face of the Redclaw King, whose head was just hanging there in midair, and as her face paled, it leaned down to press a misty kiss to her forehead.

"**Your time is not now, Seablack. Run along now, your friends are calling..."**

With a fresh scream, she would tear out of the place, scrabbling to her hands and knees, then to her feet as she ran away, screaming and crying as she pushed on towards daylight. Gradually the mist became thinner, the smells and dust of the Graveyard fading away as she burst through an archway- and found herself out in the sun, practically crying with glee as the warmth hit her skin, and the walls of Holmgard filled her vision, complete with barricades manned by guards- who suddenly began screaming orders, even as she stumbled the last way towards the fieldworks.

"Stars and whiskers, it's a Kai! One of the Kai! Quickly, man, run and get an herbalist and as many medics as you can find! They're hurt- she's babbling like a small child, tell the medic to bring something to settle her down! Of course it's a she, look at that hair, you imbecile! Quickly, get her inside, the king will want to hear from her!"

Strong arms caught her as she almost collapsed, and in fact, she indeed passed out as she was carried the rest of the way into the fieldworks. Her next memory, however, was having a shot of alcohol poured in her mouth. The burning whiskey caused her to retch and spit it out, but she swallowed some of it- enough to allow her to recover her mind, using her Mindblast to gently squeeze it back into place, until she felt the foundations of her mind start to recover, her mind calming down and settling as she realized where she was.

"...my Lady? Where are the other Kai? The forces of the Darklords are pressing us, and we need their wisdom to help us win the field! We will not be able to keep winning simply through superior numbers forever..."

One look at Rain's tear-stained face quieted him as she began to speak.

"The monastery is destroyed, ser guard. All the Kai save me fell in the battle. I struggled here under my own power, and I must inform the King. Please, I must get to Holmgard..."

She stood up, revived enough to keep going- but the guard stopped her as he turned to one of his underlings.

"Send for two horses, fresh ones. Send a messenger ahead and inform the court- the Kai have finally arrived... but it is not good news."

She'd had some experience riding horses, but she didn't have the bond with them that others had. It was simply the basics for her- how to sit, how to control the animal, and how not to fall off. It took everything she had not to scream with joy as they approached the gates. They didn't even have to ask to get in- as they approached, the gates were thrown open and they were rushed through into the busy streets.

"Keep close, lass- I'll get you to the Citadel, no problem- HEY! YOU LOT! MAKE WAY FOR A KAI!"

That seemed to be the magic phrase, Rain noted- the streets seemed to part for them, and they were able to get along in some manner of speed. She could feel the eyes of the populace on her- even the mere sight of someone in Kai green, no matter her condition, seemed to bouy the hearts of the population. Cries of celebration went out- the rumors were not true. There was a Kai, right there!

Before long, her ride stopped, and she silently slid down, off her horse, following the guard into a room, then up a stairway to a room that seemed to spread out as far as she could see. Men in tunics and others in armor seemed to be swarming over a large table- occasionally one of the men would scribble something on a scroll and hand it to a man in armor, who would salute and take off through one of the doors, running the orders off to men on the walls.

It was all still overwhelming for the young Rain Feather.

"Oh, here you are... Carsen, I'll take her from here, no worries... the king is looking forward to meeting her- go back to your post, you've done your part. Come along now, little girl- we'll get you cleaned up, and then we'll get you to see the King. Kai and Ishir, little one- word is you came through the Graveyard, and nobody's done that for thousands of years... our bravest knights won't even step foot in that place further than they can see the entrance, and you somehow stumble through the place. Come along, now..."

The soldier saluted her as she was dragged off, and followed it up with a wave as he headed back out the door to his post. Rain just stumbled along, following him as she was pulled into a small room. The pockmarked man simply reached up and pulled one of the books- Rain assumed that she was going to get something to read for her, but when the action caused a grinding motion that made the whole bookcase swing out, revealing a hidden passage... she grinned and followed the man in. They walked in darkness for a few minutes, until they reached a staircase that was lined by some torches. It was very steep, and her feet were aching as they reached the top, but the sight behind that door was something that she had dreamed of for the last two days.

There were few things that Rain took more seriously than bathing. It was one of the few joys in her life during her year of incarcerated studying, and even the Kai Lady who was assigned to watch her understood just what it meant to her. Even Falling Leaf, during all her torment, respected Rain's bathtime and did her best to give her space if they ended up using the bath at the same time.

"_It's a female thing... sometimes, the only peace we get is in the baths... and as much as I despise having to share a room with her... I won't take that away from her. I have my suspicions on her origins, but... she looks so peaceful in the baths, at peace with herself and the world... it feels like it would be a sin to bother her."_

"Miss Erlia there will help you get cleaned up- just jump on up into the tub, there, you're due to meet the king in one hour."

Bowing to the both of them, Rain turned to the young maid left in the room with her, and seemed to lose no time in shrugging out of her clothes, letting the filthy mess drop to the marble floor before carefully extracting the feathers out of her hair, setting them aside before she finally hoisted herself into the tub.

The hot water felt amazing against her skin, and only the soft patter of feet reminded her that she was not alone. Several substances were added to the water, and the smells and effects were enough to make her swoon. She proceeded to soak for a good twenty minutes, luxuriating in the water, before she started to wash herself, taking full advantage of the size of the tub.

"Please, Lady Kai... allow me to do your hair and back?"

It was the first thing that the maid had said, and all she could do was nod and sit up, sighing at the application of the soap and brush to her aching back, the bristles almost putting her to sleep with their sensation of scrubbing the dirt away, relaxing her muscles and causing her to stretch out, feeling her muscles protest and her joints pop, the feelings relaxing the young Kai as she felt the water pour over her back, washing away the accumulated grime.

"If I may, Lady Kai... were there any other survivors besides yourself? The capital has been so starved for news from the other cities that we've been waiting for any word from the west... I fear for my older sister's life... she left for the feast four days ago... her Kai name was given as Winter Dove... do you have any news?"

That name sent shivers through her heart. It was common that while not all Kai stayed at the monastery, most had families on the outside that they kept secret from others- but some, like Falling Leaf, made it no secret where they came from. But to meet someone like this...

"...I am afraid I was the only survivor of the monastery. I am afraid that she fell defending several young initiates... but please, take my condolences... I'm sorry."

It was all she could honestly say- until she heard the maid let out a quiet sigh before busying herself with washing Rain's hair, filling the wet black mass with soap, and giving it several good latherings before digging her fingers into Rain's scalp, working the dirt and other grime out. There was the occasional sniff, and Rain turned her head to see that she was doing her best to keep it together.

"...the last time I talked to her, she was very happy... she said one of her best trainees was finally coming out of an undeserved punishment... apparently there was bad blood between her and her roommate... to the point where one was finally pushed over the edge and there was a terrible fight between the two. She plead with the elder monks and tried to get the punishment reduced, but the monk named Rain Feather was sentenced to a year of isolation... because the one named Falling Leaf sent a message to her father, letting him know of troubles they had been having getting replacement thread for the cloaks- and suddenly, she's in the clear after bundles of Kai green cloth start showing up... the elders knew what side their bread was buttered on, she said- but it all ended up on poor Rain... to hear my sister talk of her, she was a lonely sort who just needed a friend who wasn't going to put her through..."

Leaving the soap in to work, she moved and picked up one of the half-soaked feathers, turning it over in her hand, before looking back to her charge, who was simply staring straight ahead.

"...you're Kai Lady Rain Feather, aren't you? My sister... spoke highly of you. She said you were one of the best she'd ever seen... and that she had hoped to be the first one to talk to you after you were let out..."

A bucket of clean water over the head rinsed the soap from her hair, and through the black strands of hair, she looked back at Erlina.

"...your sister was the only one to even tolerate me after I was let out. The first time I was allowed out into the courtyard, she was waiting for me, and swept me up in a teary embrace. She was the only one out of the whole monastery that welcomed me back into the fold. I felt like she was the only friend I had left on all of Magnamund- and finding her body, when I knew I ought to have died right beside her... it was terrible. I hate that I wasn't there for her... I did her a disservice-"

Another bucket of water cut her off.

"...you would have died alongside her, and we would have no knowledge of what had happened. I do not blame you for what happened... we both knew her death was going to happen sooner or later. You made it here, to inform the king... and the fact that she will be avenged is enough to keep me going. You show every bit of the potential she saw in you, and one of these days, well... you'll show them that the Kai are not extinguished."

Keeping up a strong face, she ushered Rain out of the tub, and began to dress her, providing an outfit of underclothes and robe, setting aside her equipment. Her hair was left to flow long, and a few of her feathers in better condition were woven into a single braid near her face.

"There... step into these sandals, and you will be ready to meet his majesty. Your weapons and clothes will be cared for while you meet with the king, I'll see to it. Just.. if you find a way, find whoever did this... and hurt them. Don't let them get away with hurting the world like this..."

A knock at the door sounded, and Rain looked back at Erlina.

"...if it's within my power, I'll do it. But now... I guess I have to crush the idea that the Kai are riding to save the nation."

Bidding her new friend farewell, Rain walked to the door and opened it, revealing a young herald who bid her come with him. Stepping out into the empty hallways of the palace, she followed the over-liveried young man towards a set of massive doors, where two guards were posted. As they approached, one of them rapped upon the doors, and the rumbling from inside quieted as the doors opened, and the herald stepped inside, rapping his spear butt upon the marble floor.

"Your Majesty... Your Highness... my lords and ladies... I present Lady Rain Feather, of the Kai."

He urged her forward, and nervously, she walked forward, stopping before the great table that was surrounded by people she'd only heard of in passing.

King Ulnar still had his health, but lines of worry covered his face as he turned to regard her. She stood there, but her eyes flicked round the table, taking in the rest of the people there. Several wore the seals of many of the other districts of Sommerlund- Toran, Anskaven- even a representative from the Kirlundin Isles themselves- and that seal caught her attention. It was familiar, somehow...

There was a young woman sitting there, with a smaller crown upon her head- she had to be Ulnar's only daughter- the princess Seralinde. She shared her father's chestnut hair, but her face was still smooth, though she still looked at the map in front of all of them with worry. She was currently holding the hand of another young woman, who looked to have been crying until recently. The other woman quietly watched her, green eyes that seemed to follow her every step, and her blonde hair ruffled with each swish of her head. The King cleared his throat, and then stepped forward, standing away from the table. He was still taller than Rain was, and she had to look up to see his eyes.

"Lady Rain Feather, thank you for making the trek to Holmgard from your remote monastery. I dislike having to ask you such a painful question right off the bat, but... where are your fellow Kai? My armies are barely winning against the forces of the Darklords, and we have yet to see a Kai other than yourself take the field. Please, tell us your story."

This was it. She swallowed tightly, and then began to speak, attempting to make sure everyone heard her.

"...thank you for allowing me to speak, Your Majesty. I regret to inform the court... that the Kai are not coming to the rescue this day. Two days ago, upon the day of Fehmarn... the armies of the Darklords struck at the Monastery. It was a cruel, craven blow- one that cost the Darklords hordes of Giak and Drakkar soldiers, but... it was a decisive victory in that, out of one-hundred and forty-three Kai upon the rolls, the attack resulted in the death... of one-hundred and forty two of them, including Grand Master Wise Hawk. I fear that I am the only Kai that is left, unfortunately... for better or worse.

The attack took place around noon, and I was out gathering firewood for the feast later that day. It was through errant chance that I was disabled and unable to participate in the battle. It was near evening when I returned to the monastery... and found the place in shambles. The fortress of the Kai has been knocked down, and is unfit to even live in at the moment.

Through great hardship, I counted up the bodies of my brethren, and that is how I know I am the only Kai remaining. I bid them farewell, as best as I could, but the task of identifying and burying the bodies... and the notification of families across the country... will have to be left to someone else. I scrounged what usable items I could, and then I started my trek north, to come inform the court of the tragedy that has befallen Sommerlund. The journey was fraught with much peril- I did meet a young magician from the Brotherhood on the way, so he may have made it back already to tell them of what has happened.

The woods are filled with Giaks. The community of Fogwood has been decimated. Other than that, I struggled my way here- and saw the hordes pouring down the sides of the Durncrags. The army that hit the Monastery is nothing compared to the one currently preparing to assault the city. To be honest, though... I would think it would be more of a siege force. Pardon my intrusion, but... the current leader of the Darklords, Zargarna, has a rather large grudge against your house, my king. He will focus upon destroying Holmgard and seeking your death- as well as the rest of your house- before he moves upon the rest of Sommerlund.

But I digress. I trudged through the Graveyard of the Ancients, because I knew that there would be no intelligent minion of the Darklords willing to go through it- and those that were willing would end up falling victim to the horrors within the crypts. I had to face my fair share of things there, but... I made it through, because I had to. I'm not skilled at leading an army, but... I know a good bit of what I was taught, and I'm confident I can pick up the rest through practice if need be. I wish I had better news for you and your court, Your Majesty... but I am willing to place myself at your disposal. You will have at least one Kai.

I know not the fate of your army, but I did see a large number of knights racing off towards a battle. I pray that they were successful, but given the magnitude of troops..."

A sob escaped the young lady the princess was comforting, and King Ulnar bowed his head.

"...my son, Pelathar, lead an attack to retake Aleema Bridge. He took an army of men and a force of knights to do so. ...the reports back say that the army was routed, and my son... has been slain in battle. The young woman my daughter is holding is Lady Kerisa, of Anskaven. She was... Pelathar's betrothed."

Rain closed her mouth, and bowed to Lady Kerisa, falling to one knee.

"Your Grace, my humblest of apologies... I should have followed those soldiers... I-"

"Lady Rain, please... it is not your fault. My love told me that he knew that there was a good chance he was not returning from the battle... and I know enough of warfare to understand one more person- even one as skilled as a Kai- will not turn a battle. You have gone through enough without having to take responsibility for things that aren't your fault."

Meanwhile, King Ulnar had been removing green-tinted figures from his map of Sommerlund, before handing one off to a young man in a tunic.

"Repaint this one to look like the Kai Lady here. I think it only suiting."

The young man bowed, and took off, leaving King Ulnar standing, a somber look on his face.

"Young Kai, I offer you my heartfelt thanks for getting here with your terrible news. While we are sorrowed that we may not look to the Kai for a way to win this war, the sheer determination you have shown in traversing the long distance to here... I am sure your elders look down from Kai's side and beam with pride. I only wish I did not have to send you out again so soon... but time is not on our side in this regard. With the army set to put Holmgard under siege, there is only one thing that can possibly save us now."

The young man returned, holding the figure in front of him. It was not so much different- it had been a Kai spearman, previously- but now the figure sported long black hair, and a billowing green cloak. The paint was barely dry, even as Ulnar set it on the map.

"I fear I only have one option available to me... it involves sending you to Durenor. It is time the Seal of Hammerdal was returned to her rightful owners..."

There were a series of gasps around the table- it seemed that everyone else but Rain knew what that was supposed to mean.

"Your Majesty, you can't mean to send-"

"Enough, Tor. We don't have any other choice. With only one Kai, we must invoke the Seal of Hammerdal, without delay. There is only one weapon that can turn the tide... and the only one that can wield it... is our last, remaining Kai. Two days from now, you set out from Holmgard on a course to Port Bax aboard a ship. From there, you will need to journey to Durenor and present King Alin with the Seal. He will know what that means- that Sommerlund is calling its debts... and that you seek the sleeping blade that won the Battle of Maaken. I charge you, Rain Feather, with the quest to retrieve the Sommerswerd, the fabled Sword of the Sun, and to bring it back to Holmgard to break the siege."

She had been expecting a lot of things- but to be sent out, so soon? Two days wasn't a lot of lead time, but it would buy her time to rest and heal.

But what might await her on her next adventure...?

* * *

So there you have it- the first adventure done and worked on. A little guessing might get you the path Rain took, but at the same time, well... you have to remember that you're not dealing with a well-adjusted Lone Wolf... but a younger, much-more-inexperienced Kai who's just been through the worst she could be put through as of yet.

Please R&R- I want to know what you all think!


End file.
